


I'm The Hot Girl

by remember_2_breathe (scisaac_the_socio)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allisaac, Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Isaac, Blow Jobs, Bottom Scott, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Isaac, Dom Scott, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Masochism, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Masturbation, Nipple Play, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Pre Season 4, Rough Sex, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott's Got Some Insecurities and Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Somnophilia, Sub Isaac, Sub Scott, Tags May Change, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Isaac, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrator, Voyeurism, scallisaac, season 3b, some scallison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/remember_2_breathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're an Alpha, okay? The Apex Predator. Everyone wants you, y'know? You're like the hot girl that every guy wants." Stiles explained as he and Scott walked down the hall. Scott stopped in front of Isaac and Stiles turned to face his best friend.</p><p>  "I'm the hot girl?" Scott asked.</p><p>  "You are the hottest girl." Stiles assured him before walking away.</p><p>  "I'm the hot girl." Scott stated, face showing awe at the idea.</p><p>  "Yes you are." Isaac agreed. Scott looked up at him and giggled, he smiled brightly and went on to class. Isaac watched him go, grinning in amusement. His grin quickly turned into a smirk of wicked desire as an idea popped into his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Little Lolita

"You're an Alpha, okay? The Apex Predator. Everyone wants you, ya know? You're like the hot girl that every guy wants." Stiles explained as he and Scott walked down the hall. Scott stopped in front of Isaac and Stiles turned to face his best friend.

"I'm the hot girl?" Scott asked. 

"You are the hottest girl." Stiles assured him before walking away.

"I'm the hot girl." Scott stated, face showing awe at the idea.

"Yes you are." Isaac agreed. Scott looked up at him and giggled, he smiled brightly and went on to class. Isaac watched him go, grinning in amusement. His grin quickly turned into a smirk of wicked desire as an idea popped into his head. 

Scott didn't expect Isaac to be home much less waiting for him in Scott's room.

"Hey, what are you-?" He stopped as he saw what was laid out on his bed. Women's lingerie and makeup of all kinds of brands, materials, design, and colors. "Isaac?"

"It's not like I haven't noticed the way your eyes stare a little too long in those shop windows, Alpha-Mine." Isaac said. Scott's eyes flash briefly at the endearment. "I've thought about this, a few times too. How good you'll look, how pretty you'd be." Scott bit his lip to keep from whining. Isaac beckoned him closer and Scott's legs automatically started moving until he was right in front of Isaac. Isaac's hands rubbed his hips while his grabbed Isaac's shoulders.

"But what about Allison? I thought you liked her." Scott said softly.

"Allison's a nice person I guess and she's pretty but I'm only attracted to her. I don't- I don't want her like I want you. I didn't mean to make you feel like I wanted to date her or that you were inadequate. It's just physical attraction." Isaac replied. "Now go on and touch, pick. I know you want to." Scott hesitated but his hand reached out and touched the closet piece of lingerie; a black, laced nightgown. 

"It's soft." Scott murmured as his fingers brushed it. Isaac hummed. "Which one do you like best?" Isaac looked at the pieces over again.

"This one." He said as he held up the little, sky blue dress. The bottom had small ruffles, the back was out with laces crossing each other at the top of the ruffles. "You'll look so sweet in it Alpha-Mine, like my own little Lolita." Scott bit his lip again and nodded. He grabbed some of the lighter makeup choices to go with the outfit. "Do you know how to use those?" Scott blushed and nodded. Isaac immediately imagined ruby red lips and permanent blush. He groaned and grabbed the sides of Scott's face before pulling him into a long, hard, dirty kiss. Scott seemed dazed when they parted and licked his lip, savoring the taste of Isaac on his tongue. "Go on and get ready." Isaac said as he nudged him toward the bathroom.

It took a while, almost an hour, and Isaac had already put all the stuff away and was patiently waiting when Scott finally emerged from the bathroom and he had his hands clasped in front of himself, shifting and squirming under Isaac's gaze. His hair had more of a curl to it, his skin shined a little brighter. His cheeks were flaming red, and his eyelids a light gold color. His lashes were long and full and his lips pink and glossy. Isaac's breath caught and all he could do was stare. The room was silent, Scott waiting for Isaac to say something and Isaac completely speechless for a moment.

"Um, it- it looks bad doesn't it?" Scott asked as he took a step back towards the bathroom. Isaac growled in warning and Scott bit down the urge to growl back.

"It looks beautiful, you look beautiful." Isaac answered. "Come here, My Little Lolita." Scott came closer and Isaac held his hands. "So pretty, the prettiest little doll I've ever seen. Can I play with you?" Scott nodded and Isaac laid him down on the bed. He grabbed the lube and picked up the sleek purple vibrator that they kept hidden under the bed. "Use it lately?"

"Every day." Scott groaned. "Missed you." Isaac hummed in agreement and kissed Scott before coating the entire vibrator in lube. He took it in one hand, maneuvering it toward Scott's hole as his opposite hand went to Scott's cock. Scott moaned quietly and rocked his hips slowly. His lips dropped open as Isaac pushed the cool device into him, letting him adjust to its size before he did anything else. It was thick and usually Isaac likes to prep Scott but Scott likes the burn that comes from being stretched like that. He breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling on the bed. "Isaac!" He started to rock his hips down onto the toy, body craving some kind of stimulation and the feeling of his vibrator between his thighs and knowing that Isaac was watching made him so turned on and he was so hard and his body was just begging for more. Isaac started to push the toy in deeper, making Scott's mouth gape wider and his back arch as he grazed Scott's prostate. He whined loudly.

"So beautiful, My Little Lolita." Isaac groaned as he watched Scott take his pleasure. Scott keened when Isaac pressed the switch to the lowest setting, the soft buzzing making his whole body tremble. He swallowed thickly, his breathing ragged. Isaac leaned forward, taking Scott's left nipple into his mouth. Scott's body arched again and his hands grabbed on tight to Isaac's head.

"Baby, oh God!" Scott cried as Isaac swirled his tongue around the hard nipple. His body was on fire; in a deep pit of burning arousal that made his eyes wet and his mouth dry. Isaac's hand sped up, groaning at the noises Scott made and decided to try to find his sweet spot. Isaac's hand pinched and pulled and tweaked Scott's left nipple as he moved to the right one. Scott whimpered brokenly, God he wanted Isaac to bite him. He cried out when Isaac changed the angle of his thrusts and found that tender spot, his back rising off the bed and his toes curling. "Izzie!" he whimpered, cheeks red and forehead sweaty as Isaac turned up the setting.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful Angel. Missed you, missed you so fucking much." Isaac hissed. He kissed his way down Scott's body, licking and sucking and biting everywhere as he pulled the vibrator out until just the tip touched Scott. He pulled back to look at Scott. His hair starting to stick to his forehead, lips red and bruised. He looked so wrecked already and they had only just started. He was so debauched but he hadn't even gotten off yet. The vibrator slowly circled his pink stretched rim and Scott spread his legs wider to chase that feeling. Isaac growled and pushed the vibrator back in, the wet sound of it slipping in and out of Scott the only noise filling the air besides it's constant buzzing.

"Fuck." Scott groaned quietly, the muscles of his torso expanding and retracting. He closed his eyes and just breathed in and out; inhaling and exhaling as Isaac worked the slick toy in and out. It felt so good having Isaac do this to him and he rolled his hips quicker, down and pushing up trying to hit that bundle of nerves so desperately seeking stimulation. He had missed this, missed the feeling of Isaac touching him and kissing him and holding him, missed Isaac fucking him, missed the absolute adoration that shone in his eyes. "Please." He begged. "Please love me." Isaac stopped sucking on Scott's thigh and leaned upwards.

"My Little Lolita, my sweet Angel. I do love you, I've always loved you, since the day I saw you when we were just little and you blushed every morning when I would say hi, Alpha-Mine." He said. Scott let out a broken, joy filled sob. Isaac went back to sucking his thighs and pretty soon Scott was thrusting faster and faster in rhythm with Isaac, the vibrations blurring his vision. His claws slipped out as he fisted the sheets, he could feel his fangs and he knew his eyes were glowing bright red. He wiggled against the bed, whining higher and higher as Isaac pushed the vibrator against his prostate.

"Hah. Oh God, Izzie!" He wailed, tears in his eyes. He threw his head back against the pile of pillows under his neck; body weak, on fire, the verge of combusting. "Yes, yes! Shit- right there, Baby please!" He rasped.

"It's okay. I got you Angel, I'll make you feel so good Alpha-Mine." Isaac said. He could tell Scott was getting close. He leaned down and took Scott's neglected cock into his mouth. Scott's eyes widened, his hips snapped up, back curved as taut as a bow, his thighs trembling, and his toes curling in the sheets. His fingers tangled in Isaac's hair and pulled tight causing Isaac to groan and Scott to echo it.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. Isaac!" Scott screamed. His movements gradually sped up, Isaac's hand and mouth matching it. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me please!" He gasped, lips agape and eyes rolling back. Then with a howl so loud that the entire town probably heard it, long white spurts of come were shooting from his cock and into Isaac's mouth. His body went limp, hips jerking erratically at the over stimulation while he whined and keened so high it was almost inaudible for a regular Human to hear it. Isaac pulled back one he thought it was becoming to much, his mouth and the vibrator leaving Scott's body.

"So good Angel, such a good girl. So good for me." He praised. Scott whimpered quietly. 

"Y're still hard." He slurred. "Give me a minute an' we can go again."


	2. Irresistible

Isaac knew he'd probably wake up before Scott- his father had always expected him up at a certain time so it was no wonder that no matter when Isaac was sleeping or how tired he was he always woke up way before it should be deemed time. He was met with a bronze back and blue straps and it took him only a second to realize where he was, who he was with, and what had happened. He wasn't the least bit ashamed when he got hard at the thoughts of how pretty Scott had looked earlier all dolled up and wanton. He smirked devilishly and set to the task of waking his Alpha up. 

Scott sleeps like the dead. On any other day Isaac loathes this trait in his lover, especially on school mornings, because waking him is a pain but as of five seconds ago when he decided to have fun waking up Scott he thanks every Diety he can think of for gifting him with a lover who could sleep through The Apocalypse unfazed.

He scooted closer, pressing his chest against Scott's back and wrapped an arm around Scott's waist. Scott hummed but didn't wake. He reached under the covers and below all the tiny ruffles of Scott's nightgown and found the waistband of Scott’s panties before gently easing them down, tugging a bit when necessary. Very pleased when he was able to strip Scott of them without even a whisper of awareness. 

He kissed just below Scott's ear and slowly down the side of his neck. He let his tongue trace a line down Scott's shoulder before burying his face in Scott's thick hair. He rolled his hips slowly into Scott's and pulled Scott back to work against him, he never got over how light Scott was even though he was covered in pure muscle. He bit down on the curve between Scott's neck and shoulder. Scott gasped and arched before stilling again. Isaac ran his hand down Scott's clothed stomach towards his hardening cock. He licked at the bite and nipped Scott's earlobe.

Isaac was amazed that Scott was still asleep, God he loved him so much sometimes. He pulled Scott's leg up and over his waist and continued to roll his hips into Scott’s. He reached out blindly for the lube and slicked up his hands. He placed one of his now slick hand around Scott's cock while the other drifted down to prep Scott. Scott moaned as one of Isaac’s fingers entered him and then a second, hips working forward into Isaac’s fist and then back onto Isaac’s fingers. 

When he deemed Scott ready he pulled his hands away, causing Scott to whine, and turned Scott over on to his back. He slicked up his cock and slowly, inch by inch, entered Scott. Scott gasped and arched. His eyes fluttered open in sleepy surprise. 

"Hi Angel." Isaac murmured in his ear. Scott moaned in reply.

"Isaac- fuck- what are you doing?" He asked as he rolled his hips up to meet Isaac’s thrust.

"You looked so good and you sleep so deeply, I couldn't resist. You were so good earlier, so pretty My Little Lolita. Had to have you." Isaac answered. Scott groaned. 

"Izzie, Baby- feels good." He keened. "Want more."

"More? Such a greedy little girl, so slutty for your Beta's cock, huh Alpha-Mine?" Isaac muttered. Scott gasped, hips bucking up. 

"Oh! Izzie, please harder. F-faster please, need it." Scott begged.

"Anything for you Angel." Isaac said. He picked up the pace but Scott could tell he was being gentle and holding back. He whined loudly.

"Baby- want more, need more. Please." He moaned. When Isaac showed no signs of letting up Scott went to Plan B. His eyes turned a blazing red and he growled before pushing Isaac and flipping the Beta onto his back. Isaac whimpered and bared his neck, his eyes shining gold at the show of his Alpha’s dominance. Scott straddled him and impaled himself on Isaac's cock. He threw his head back and groaned with Isaac. "Don't want it gentle." He hissed. "Need it rough- need you to fuck me, do you understand? Fuck me like a Werewolf should or I'll do it by myself and make you sit there and watch." Isaac gasped and his hips jerked at that. Scott lifted up suddenly before dropping back down hard and so was the pace, fast and hard. Isaac was stunned for a minute, unable to do anything but watch. Then Scott did this fucking thing with a swivel of his hips and Isaac saw fucking stars and his restraint and stupor broke. He held Scott's hips, claws coming out and digging into Scott's sides deeply. Scott hissed in pleasure and pain but then in annoyance when Isaac stopped Scott completely from literally bouncing on his cock anymore. Scott whined pitifully, so desperate that he didn't care if he sounded too much like a canine. Isaac snarled, low and primal, and nearly completely wolfed out. He held Scott still above him as his hips pistoned up into Scott. Fast, hard, and deep. So deep that Scott thought Isaac might go through him.

"Such a Lolita." Isaac growled, a slight lisp in his voice do to his fangs. "My Little Lolita." Scott let out a choked out noise as he was manhandled, his bed beginning to creek and bang against the wall. "Fuck, always been you- always you Alpha-Mine."

"Bite." Scott pleaded. "Isaac need your bite." Isaac leaned up a little as Scott bent down and bit down hard into Scott's shoulder, right where it joined his neck. Scott withered, vision going white, and screamed. Isaac's thrust lost there rhythm as Scott tightened around him. His hands moved up to sink into Scott's shoulders as he continued his uneven but brutal thrust, chasing his own orgasm. Scott slumped against him, voice hoarse and body limp, and let Isaac take. "Can I- can I bite? Please Isaac?"

"Yes!" Isaac wailed. "Please bite me, Alpha!" Scott’s head turned, eyes red, and he sunk his teeth into Isaac's collarbone. Isaac gasped and buried himself deep inside Scott before coming with a howl. 

"You know," Scott started, voice still dry and scratchy, after catching his breath. "The neighbors probably think we had sex while killing a dog or something." Isaac chuckled. "Or a dog and a human being if I screamed as bad as I hope I didn't." Scott looked down with a blush.

"But I love how loud you are, tells me I'm doing something right." Isaac purred. "So vocal and needy for me, Angel. Such a slutty little girl, My Little Lolita." Scott let out a whimper, he'd be ready to go in no time if Isaac kept it up. "It's nothing to be ashamed about, I like the neighbors knowing I fucked you into oblivion- I don't like the way their son stares at you anyways."

"He just graduated college Isaac, what would he want with me?" Scott said.

"You said the same thing about me and now look at us. Scott, you're not some unattractive nobody. You're caring and kind and loyal and trustworthy and smart and loving and fucking adorable and you take cock like a pro." Isaac responded. Scott blushed more and shook his head.

"That's not- you don't have to try and make me feel better." He murmured. 

"Scott- you're beautiful, you make sitting on my dick look like a priceless piece of artwork. Honestly, anyone would kill to have a guy like you but they can't have you 'cause you're mine." Isaac deadpanned.

"You're ridiculous." Scott laughed as he pecked Isaac's lips. "Please stop talking and come take a shower with me."


	3. Proud of Myself

"You want me to what?" Isaac asked. Scott blushed and bit his lip.

"I want you to, um, fuck Allison- and let me watch." He repeated. 

"You want me to have sex with your ex-girlfriend while you watch?" Isaac parroted. Scott nodded. "Scott, I don't- why?"

"I know you're attracted to her and sometimes that doesn't just go away. I know you love me and all but I also know that at one point you wondered what it would be like to be with her that way and I- I don't want you to commit to me when she could be better for you." Scott explained.

"Okay...I can understand that- though it's unwarranted since no one could be better than you." Isaac said. "But why do you want to watch?"

"That's for a more selfish reason I guess. It's just- you're so gorgeous and amazing and Allison is too and you two look good together and I just... **want**." Scott admitted as he looked away. "I know it's weird and strange and wrong but I- Isaac I get so horny thinking about it." Isaac watched Scott for a while. 

"How long?" He asked suddenly. Scott looked up in confusion. "How many times did you think about it?" Scott began to worry at his lip again.

"Um, since the three of us were all on good terms." He answered.

"That was months ago Scott." Isaac said, a little surprised. "I think I need more persuasion though." Scott smirked as he came closer, his hand cupping Isaac through his jeans.

"Please Baby, do this for me. I wanna get all dolled up and play with myself while I watch you fuck Ally." He purred in Isaac's ear. Isaac groaned lowly.

"You're a lot kinkier than I thought, when is she coming over?" Isaac hissed as he bucked forward into Scott's hand.

"A few hours. Please Izzie, don't you want to watch me fuck myself while you fuck her? I get so hard just thinking about it. I'll make it good for you, I'll put on a good show." Scott responded. Isaac thought about Scott sitting in his desk chair and using the vibrator they had used just days ago while he watched Isaac and Allison and then them watching him in turn. He groaned and nodded.

"Okay, fuck okay. Go get dolled up first." Isaac said.

Allison's not sure why Scott asked her to come over. He said the door would be unlocked and to just come up to his room, she's not quite sure how she should feel about this but Lydia was with Jackson so she had nothing better to do than go hunting and clean guns with her dad. She left her bag on the couch before heading up to Scott's room where she found something...unexpected. 

It's known around school that Scott and Isaac were indeed Scott _and_ Isaac again. Of course it hurt Allison since she did like Isaac in a sexual way and she would always love Scott but she was happy for them too, they deserved everything they ever wanted so seeing Isaac in a heavy make out session with some girl on Scott's bed was surprising to say the least.

"I-Isaac, what the hell?" She stuttered. The two people on the bed pulled a part.

"Um, hey Ally." He responded.

"What about Scott? He'll be devastated if he finds about this." Allison said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh trust me he won't." Isaac laughed. The girl in his lap giggled and shook her head. What the hell was so funny? "He's right here." The girl turned around only she wasn't a girl. She was Scott in a small, sheer black nightgown and make up. Allison's mouth dropped open. Scott cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"Hey Ally." He greeted. "You probably wondered why I asked you to come so I'm going to be straight forward about it: I want to watch you and Isaac have sex." Scott’s cheeks were a bright pink and he couldn't even look her in the eye. 

"What?" Allison asked. "You're okay with this?" She questioned Isaac. 

"I want it too. I'm attracted to you and I want to watch Scott watch us. It's not normal and it seems wrong but we really want this." Isaac answered. "He even got all dolled up just so he could put on a show for us." Allison stepped closer, this was a terrible idea, and leaned down to kiss Scott. But she wanted it so bad. His lips were soft and he tasted sweet. Her hands tangled in his hair and his rested on her hips. Isaac groaned as he watched. "I guess that's a yes." Allison pulled back and nodded with a small smile. Scott smiled brightly and moved off of Isaac’s lap to sit in his desk chair. "You first Alpha-Mine, I think Ally needs a little help relaxing." Scott smiled wickedly and Allison couldn't help but think of how pretty he'd be as a girl.

"Okay Baby, but you can't touch. You can't touch until later." Scott responded. He sat up on his knees and hiked his nightgown up under his armpits. Allison gasped as she caught sight of the baby blue panties Scott had on underneath. The panties strained around his groin and there was a growing wet spot in the center. "I usually like to match but Isaac says the blue makes me look like an innocent little girl, he likes it when I look like his innocent little girl."

"Hmm." Isaac hummed in agreement. "My Little Lolita." Scott preened at the endearment. He put his fingers in his mouth, coating them in saliva before reaching down behind himself and sinking one finger in slowly. The angle was terrible and his wrist was already starting to hurt but he kept going. Allison couldn't take her eyes off of Scott, even if she couldn't see what he was doing completely. Isaac sat behind her, watching as well. "She wanted this so much Ally, wanted to put on a show for you- for us. Begged me real prettily for it, said she got so turned on just by thinking it." Scott moaned as he brushed his prostate, his hips twitched back and the forward as he wrapped his hand around himself. 

"Izzie- can I? Now? Can I have it now? Please?" He begged.

"Okay Baby, but only because you begged so nicely." Isaac responded. Scott grabbed the vibrator and stuck it in his mouth, like he did his fingers, coating it in saliva. When he deemed it worthy he slowly pushed the vibrator, groaning all the while. He pressed his back against the back of the chair and spread his legs over the arms. Both Allison and Isaac groaned at the sight of the vibrator pressed to the hilt in Scott. "Go ahead and turn it on. Remember you don't get to cum until after Ally does." Scott whined but turned on the vibrator, causing him to whine some more. "Ally?" Allison reluctantly turned to look at Isaac. He smiled down at her before leaning down for a kiss, Scott's moans fueling them on. Allison moaned and her hands tangled in Isaac's curls. God, it felt so good to kiss him. She's wanted this so much for so long. Isaac's traveled up under her shirt, fondling before he pulled back to pull it off. "Is this okay?" Allison nodded, her gaze turning to Scott who was watching intently and squirming. 

"Yes." She breathed. "It's more than okay." Isaac smiled and pecked her lips before undoing her bra. She bit her lip and he leaned down again to kiss her. Their kiss deepened, their tongues moving slickly against one another. He bit lightly on her bottom lip before he pulled it into his mouth with a suck. His hands, as they continued to kiss, began to slide down her body. She pulled her mouth away to drag in a shaky breath when his hands cupped her breasts and he rubbed his thumbs against her already painfully hard nipples. He took the opportunity to move his mouth over to her ear and suck her lobe.

"O-oh God." She moaned as her eyes fell on Scott who had one hand wrapped around his cock and the other working one nipple. He whimpered and rolled his hips up into his fist. Isaac pulled away from Allison and laid her out on the bed, in view of Scott. He kissed her again before kissing a trail down the side of her neck and sucking at her collarbone lightly. He lowered his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth, lightly flicking his tongue against it. Allison moaned loud and long and Isaac began to suck lightly as he pinched and rolled the other with his hand. He could feel her breath quicken and how it would stutter when his teeth grazed across her nipple, the loud beating of her heart. "Please, Isaac more!" She whined, her eyes flicking between Isaac and Scott, who was fucking his fist in earnest now.

"Please Izzie!" He begged too. Isaac growled lowly and hastily took of Allison's pants. He moaned as he saw how wet her panties were.

"God." He muttered as he pulled off her panties. "You're so perfect, both of you are so perfect. So good for me." He moved his free hand down to her mound, the other still rolling and tweaking her nipple. When he parted her folds they were slick and swollen, he groaned. "You're so fucking wet. God so wet from watching my Little Lolita play with herself and thinking about me fucking you." Allison groaned and nodded. Isaac knelt down between her knees. He began peppering kisses up her thighs that had already begun to quiver with anticipation. "Gonna fuck you while Scotty watches, gonna fuck her while you come down from your high, let you watch." Scott moaned at that, his eyes flashed red. Isaac spread Allison open and took a long lick with the broad of his tongue, letting out a little moan at how good she tasted.

"Want that." Allison groaned. "Want to fuck Scott."

"Yeah? You wanna see how pretty she is when she takes cock? Want to see the way her pretty red lips form a perfect little o with you inside her?" Isaac questioned. Allison moaned and nodded. "Angel?" Scott keened in reply, his eyes glossy and distant. "Stay with us Baby." Isaac placed his mouth back around Allison, humming lightly. The vibrations sent a shiver down her spine and her head fell back. 

"Thought about this." Allison muttered. "Thought about Scott fucking me and you fucking him." Isaac moaned out, before redoubling his efforts on her clit. "Thought about you fucking me and Scott riding me. Just- God- just wanted it so much." Scott let out a growl of approval that tappered off into a whimper, his eyes a bright red. Isaac inserted one, then two fingers into Allison's wet heat and began thrusting them in rhythm with his tongue. Her fingers clenched at the sheets as her hips started rocking. "Fuck!" They stayed like that for a while. Nothing but Allison and Scott's moans filling the room. Isaac pulled back after a while, Allison whined at the lost before quickly helping him take off his clothes. He was about to put on the condom from the night stand when she stopped him. She took it from him and put it on, stroking him a little before adding lube and stroking him some more. Isaac shook as he tried to control himself. 

"It's gonna hurt a lot, just bare with me." He murmured before slowly sinking into her, she groaned in pain. Once he was fully in, Isaac stopped and let her adjust. Allison breathed in deeply, her eyes switching from Isaac to Scott (his eyes were still red and his lip between his teeth becoming red and puffy). 

"You can move now." She said. Isaac nodded and rocked into her slowly. They both moaned at the feel, Scott groaned and grabbed the base of the vibrator moving it in time with Isaac's hips. Allison leaned up to kiss Isaac and they swallowed each other’s moans as the tempo of Isaac's thrusts began to pick up. He reached a hand between her legs and gave her clit a firm rub.

"C'mon Ally. Gonna make you cum so we can see how pretty you are, watch you wither and scream. And then I'll do the same to Scott as a reward but you gotta cum first." He could feel her clenching all around him and he set up a steady rhythm by grabbing her hips. He knew she was starting to fall apart so he let go of one of her hips and snaked his hand down to pay some attention to her clit. His mouth latched onto one breast and his other hand came up to play with the other.

"Fuck, fuck! Isaac!" Allison moaned as she came. Her back arched and her hips thrusted up into Isaac's. Her head turned to look at Scott which only made her want to cum more. Scott's mouth had dropped open and he looked about ready to burst and he thrusted down onto the vibrator harshly. Allison relaxed into the bed, her body still shaking. Isaac pulled out and pulled off the condom before laying next to her.

"C'mon Alpha-Mine, your turn." He said as he crooked his fingers towards Scott. Scott pulled the vibrator out before pouncing on Isaac. He was shaking and a sheen of sweat covered his body. His eyes were red, blown wide, and glassy. He leaned down with a growl to kiss Isaac before nearly slamming himself down onto Isaac’s cock. He moaned wantonly.

"Fuck!" Isaac moaned as he let Scott take his pleasure. Allison groaned as she watched. Isaac was a lot rougher with Scott than with her and Scott more so than he'd ever been with her, she'd never seen this side of him. It seemed only Isaac could bring it out and for once she wasn't sure if she was jealous of that or not. Scott bit down hard on Isaac's collarbone as he came to muffle his scream, his eyes seemingly blazing brighter. Isaac growled, his eyes turning yellow as he flipped Scott over and began pounding into him, his claws sinking into Scott's hips. Scott groaned, claws scratching at Isaac's back, and leaned up to stick his tongue down Isaac's throat. Isaac kissed back, battled against Scott, before pulling away and kissing down Scott's neck. He licked and sucked at the bite there.

"C'mon Izzie, cum for me." Scott ordered. Isaac buried himself deep in Scott and sunk his teeth into the bite as he came.

"God!" Allison groaned next to them once Isaac's hips stopped jerking and he slumped on top of Scott. Scott giggled and ran his fingers through Isaac's curls, Isaac smiled. "That was- better than I imagined." Scott hummed in agreement. 

"Glad I could oblige." Isaac breathed. "But you'll have to return the favor."

"Yeah?" Scott asked as he looked down at Isaac.

"Well yeah, you two are just so pretty I gotta see you fuck each other...it's only logical."

"Okay. Let me take a nap first, you may have done all the work but I still feel like jello." Allison said.

"I second the feeling of jello." Scott muttered with a yawn. "You should be proud of yourself." Isaac smirked.

"Oh I am." He said before kissing Scott. "Most definitely."

When Isaac woke it was to Scott buried deep inside Allison and then Allison fucking Scott with the vibrator until he came.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I've been stuck on Lana Del Rey's "Lolita" for like a month (I love Lana Del Rey) and I always see feed about the "I'm The Hot Girl" scene and that scene never ceases to not make me laugh, even thinking about it while writing this made me smile and laugh stupidly so...


End file.
